Solos en Navidad
by Karolyna Silver
Summary: *+*ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD*+* Cuando Ron se debe ir de viaje con su familia y Harry se enferma, Hermione debe pasar sola la Navidad... a menos que cierta personita no le alegre ese lindo día. **¡!REVIEWS!¡**


**_¤_****_*Solos en Navidad*_****_¤_****__**

- _¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira lo que me trajo Santa Claus!_

- _Hermione... linda... debemos decirte algo..._

- _¿Qué cosa, papá?_

- _Santa Claus no existe, Hermione. Santa Claus somos tu madre y yo._

- _¿Cómo...? ¿Es verdad, mamá? Muchos chicos me lo han dicho, pero yo..._

- _Los regalos los compramos nosotros y los escondemos en un lugar para que tú no los veas. Luego en la madrugada los traemos y los ponemos debajo del arbolito._

- _¿Es en serio, mamá...?_

- _Hermione, por favor, no llores._

- _¡Qué pena con ustedes! ¡Qué pena!_

Hermione abrió primero un ojo, luego otro. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con el techo de su litera. Luego a los lados. Estaba en su cama, en el dormitorio femenino, en la torre de Gryffindor, en Hogwarts. No estaba en su casa abriendo los regalos de "Santa Claus". Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente.

- Uff, otra vez soñando con eso... – se incorporó y luego agarró su reloj despertador a forma de estrella en su mesita de noche. – Genial, las 5:53 de la mañana... no lo puedo creer, y eso que ayer fue el último día de clases... – se volvió a recostar, pero por quince minutos continuó a moverse y revolcarse en la cama, sin sueño alguno. Cuando se dio por vencida, finalmente se paró de su lecho, y prefirió vestirse y dirigirse a la Sala Común.

Hermione se preguntaba, mientras bajaba las escaleras, el porqué había soñado con esa vez, en sus once años, que había descubierto que Santa Claus no existía. A veces se avergonzaba consigo mísma por haberlo descubierto tan tarde, es más, porque ella no lo había sospechado antes. Cuando había regresado de Hogwarts, sus amigos del vecindario le empezaron a decir "¡Santa Claus no existe! ¡Son tus padres!" pero ella no quería creerles, hasta que en la mísma mañana del venticinco Diciembre los padres se lo habían dicho claramente.

Por alguna razón que Hermione desconocía, ella se había puesto a llorar y había gritado "¡Qué pena!", corriendo a encerrarse a su cuarto. ¿Por qué había sentido pena? Tal vez había sido por todos los regalos que todos esos años había pedido a Santa Claus, pensando que este era "rico". Pero ella no estaba enfadada porque sus padres le habían ocultado la verdad. Al contrario, se sentía orgullosa de ser una de las pocas chamas que habían mantenido esa ilusión hasta los once años, y le daba las gracias a sus padres de haberle sabido decir con calma la verdad.

No se dio cuenta por tantos recuerdos, que en un momento había llegado a la Sala Común, donde, para sorpresa suya, se había encontrado entre los que se iban de vacaciones, a su amigo Ron Weasley.

- ¡Ron! ¿Entonces sí te ibas? – le preguntó la amiga de dieciseis años. Ron asintió, pero no con mucho entusiasmo.

- Mi madre dijo que este año quería pasar la Navidad con toda la familia – suspiró mientras se enrollaba la bufanda alrededor del cuello – y bueno no podía decir que no.

- ¿A dónde irán? Buenos días Harry – dijo mientras veía a el muchacho de la cicatriz bajar por las escaleras. El niño que vivió le saludó con una mano.

- Iremos a España, a Barcelona – dijo Ron, revisando su baúl a ver si se le quedaba algo. – Dicen que es bien bonita.

- Me alegro – dijo Hermione sentándose en el sillón más grande, al igual que Harry – Entonces loco, ¿nos quedaremos solos?

- Ja, me parece que sí – dijo Harry alzando las cejas, pícaramente. Hermione y Ron rieron.

- Ya saben, no vayan a hacer nada indebido, ¿eh? – dijo Ron arqueando una ceja. Hermione arqueó una ceja, pícaramente.

- ¿Y qué podríamos hacer?

- _¡Achú!_ – estornudó Harry. Ron soltó una carcajada.

- Harry, ¿te estás enfermando? – dijo Hermione.

- No lo sé. Tal vez... _¡Achú! ¡Achúu!_

- Espero que no te de una fiebre duradera, porque si no, me quedaré sola acá en la torre – dijo Hermione, pasándole un pañuelo a Harry. Éste se sopló la nariz.

- Vale, pero no creo que me venga fiebre.

Como a eso de las doce del mediodía, después de hacer un delicioso desayuno, Ron se dirigió con los demás a Hogsmeade para regresar a casa. El estornudo de Harry aumentó, tanto que luego le vino dolor de cabeza. Hermione se dirigió con él a la enfermería, temía que no era una simple gripe o fiebre.

- ¡Pero qué puedo tener! ¡Una simple fiebre, Herms! ¡Ya se me pasará! – protestaba Harry mientras por los pasillos resonaba fuerte su voz.

- Vale Harry, me temo que esta no es una simple fiebre – dijo Hermione indicando unas ojeras que le habían venido a Harry de repente – tal vez es un virus mágico, o no sé...

- ¡Ay Hermione! Si no es más que una fiebre inofensiva, me harás las tareas de vacaciones, ¿vale?

- ¡Harry! – reprochó Hermione, mientras daban vuelta a una esquina que los dirigía a la enfermería. Harry dejó de reir, cuando al voltear se encontraron con la cara pálida de su peor enemigo.

- ¡Pero quién se ve! Cabeza rajada Potter y sangre sucia Granger. ¿Qué hay tortolitos? – dijo Draco con su típico guiño. Harry frunció el ceño, y Hermione lo imitó, aunque menos intenso.

- Nada que te importe, Malfoy – dijo Harry desafiándolo. Los dos chicos habían crecido, estaban casi de la misma altura, pero la mirada de Draco era muy penetrante y fría. – Apártate.

- ¿Me estás desafiando?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? ¿No deberías haber regresado donde tu mami y papi? – preguntó Hermione con un guiño parecido al de Draco. Éste le clavó su mirada gris en los ojos color miel.

- No es peo tuyo, sangre sucia – dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño y haciendo desaparecer el guiño. Hermione lo imitó. – Nos vemos – dijo pasándole luego por al lado y dándole dos palmaditas en la mejilla izquierda. Hermione volteó la cabeza para atrás y vio como Draco se alejaba. 

- Vamos Hermione – dijo Harry agarrándola por la mano, y yendo hacia la enfermería. Llegados a esta, Madame Pomfrey atendió a Harry, y luego de revisarlo, parecía no tener buenas noticias.

- No es una simple fiebre muggle – dijo buscando unos medicamentos – este es un virus mágico.

- ¡Te lo dije Harry!

- Adiós tareas hechas por Hermione... – mumuró Harry en broma. 

- No sé si se recuperará para Navidad – dijo Pomfrey – y es mejor que se quede aquí. Este virus puede ser contagioso.

- Bueno, faltan diez días a Navidad. ¿No cree que se curará para esa fecha?

- Depende de como actúa su cuerpo – dijo Pomfrey agarrando una cuchara.

- Bueno Harry, me temo que debrás quedarte acá – dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. Harry estornudó y se sopló la nariz, para luego beber la medicina.

- Mejod, así no te pego la fiebde – dijo Harry. Hermione lo saludó, y se dirigió hacia su torre, pensativa.

Entonces tendría que pasar la Navidad sola, si Harry no se recuperaba. Suspiró un segundo, y se detuvo ante una ventana entreabierta. No podía ni ella mísma creer en lo que pensaba. Mejor dicho, en QUIÉN pensaba... Draco Malfoy.

Le tenía un odio inmenso. Rencor. Rabia. ¿Pero por qué sentía como un 'alivio' el que él se quedara para Navidad? No sentía fastidio por su estadía en Hogwarts esa Navidad. Miró luego por la ventana la silueta de un chico rubio. ¿Posible que lo había llamado con el pensamiento?

El chamo se estaba dirigiendo hacia los márgenes del Bosque Prohibido. ¿Qué haría? De repente Hermione agarró su varita y con ella hizo aparecer un binocular, para ver mejor que haría el Slytherin. Entonces se quedó loca cuando vio que el chico lo único que hacía era hacer pelotas de nieve y luego lanzarlas contra un árbol, como descargándose de algo. Hermione intensificó la mira del binocular, y pudo ver que Draco no tenía guantes, y sus manos estaban rojas por el frío. La Gryffindor bajó los binoculares.

- ¿Qué te hicieron, Draco Malfoy?

*

Los días antes de Navidad pasaron en un momento. Hermione no se había dado cuenta, que los deberes los había terminado en un momento, y se había quedado sin nada que hacer. Harry seguía igual de mal, y parecía no recuperarse para Nochebuena. Hermione no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo pasaría la Navidad? En la torre de Gryffindor sólo habían unos muchachos más pequeños que ella o de séptimo año, pero ella no conocía. 

En esa última semana había observado constantemente a Draco. El chamo se había quedado solo, sin nadie de su casa, excepto algunos chicos más grandes que él y unos pequeños. Pero sus gorilas o la idiota de Parkinson se habían ido. ¿Por qué se había quedado en Hogwarts? Quién sabía que cosas habían pasado en su familia, para no querer regresar. Hermione se moría de la curiosidad.

Había finalmente llegado el 21 de Diciembre, el día del Espíritu de la Navidad. Hermione se encontraba en la Sala Común, leyendo un libro, muy lindo, "El jardín secreto". 

- Uff, pero creo que después de leerlo cuatro veces se vuelve aburrido... – bufó Hermione cerrando el libro de golpe, y levantándose – Tal vez haya algo mejor en la Biblioteca – dejó el libro en la mesa de la Sala Común, y luego atravesó el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Con un ánimo feliz que de repente le invadió la mente, se dirigió hacia su amada biblioteca. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que al inicio de las escaleras se encontraría al chamo que le había estado tormentando la cabeza todos esos días.

Hermione tropezó con alguien, antes de subir las escaleras.

- Sorry, no fue... – murmuró Draco sobándose la cabeza. Cuando vio que Hermione se sobaba la cabeza también, cambió su expresión de disculpa a odio – Apártate, sabelotodo.

- No me voy a... ¿qué te hiciste? – dijo Hermione de repente viendo unas vendas alrededor de las muñecas de Draco y en las manos. Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quiéres dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa? – dijo, bajando las otras escaleras y evitando la mirada de Hermione. Ésta lo miró, le preocupaban esas vendas... un segundo, ¿le preocupaban?

- ¿Qué intentaste hacer? ¿Qué te han hecho? – le preguntó casi inconscientemente. Draco, que estaba bajando las escaleras, se detuvo y miró para arriba, con el ceño bien fruncido.

- No tengo por qué contarselo a una sangre sucia como tú – Hermione de todos modos parecía no escuchar esas palabras.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? Te he visto lanzar pelotas de nieve a los árboles, con las manos desnudas – Draco quedó impresionado, no pensaba que alguien supiera eso. – Y luego ahora esas vendas, ¿qué es lo que tienes? – Draco sacó unos guantes de su túnica, de esos que tenían tres dedos libres. Se los puso, eran de un lindo color verde acqua y plateado, haciendo notar los colores de Slytherin. Luego miró a Hermione, y con un dedo la indicó a lo lejos, ya que la chica estaba arriba de las escaleras.

- Ahora ya no las ves – guiñó, para luego continuar bajar las escaleras – _Au revoir, Madmoiselle_.

*

Ese mismo día Hermione había ido a visitar a Harry en la enfermería, y se había encontrado que el chico había mejorado, pero no estaría del todo bien para Navidad. En fin de cuentas, tendría que pasarla sola. Por la noche había pedido los deseos al Espíritu de la Navidad, y luego se había dado una vuelta por el castillo, pero sólo por quince minutos, pues no quería romper mucho las reglas. Aunque si Harry hubiese estado bien, de seguro él la habría llevado de paseo por todo el castillo...

El 24 en la noche había finalmente llegado. Harry se había recuperado mucho, pero saldría de la enfermería sólo el 26 por la tarde. Vaya, que Navidad para el pobre pensaba Hermione cuando lo iba a visitar cada día, y lo veía ahí tirado en la camilla, todo enfermo. Le daba lástima, pero bueno, no podía hacer nada.

En ese momento se encontraba en su dormitorio, solitaria. Por más que fuese, le hacían faltas las risas y chismes de Parvati y Lavender. Pero el poder estar sola la hacían sentir bien a veces. Después de todo uno tenía derecho a algo de privacía, ¿no?

Eran apenas las diez y pico de la noche, que Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Habría podido irse a casa a pasar las vacaciones, pero no podía dejar a Harry solo, aunque ella fuese la que en verdad estaba sola. Cinco minutos atrás había escrito a Ron para ver como estaba, como le iba la vida, y desearle Feliz Navidad. Lo mismo había hecho con su familia, y de todos ellos recibiría la respuesta sólo al día siguiente. Hermione agarró su Discman, y se puso a oir el CD de una cantante inglesa de hip-hop, "Ms. Dynamite". Dumbledore había "regalado" a los alumnos que se quedaban, el poder utilizar artefactos muggles en Hogwarts, aunque fuesen pocos los hijos de muggles que los utilizasen.

- _Yo I'm that same little girl that grew up next door 2 u... Went through all the things a teenage girl goes through..._ – cantaba Hermione al ritmo rápido de la canción. Le gustaba mucho, y si en Hogwarts se podía oir música, entonces era mejor aprovechar la oportunidad. 

- _I'm Ms Dy-na-mi-tee, I stay blowin' up ur stereo... I'm just Ms Dy-na-mi-tee, everybody gotta hear me u, hear me bussin' on da radio..._

Después de oir todo el CD, no se dio cuenta que ya se habían hecho las once. Se quitó los audifonos de los oídos (ya le dolían), y guardó su Discman con el CD. Estiró las piernas y los brazos, pero al rato se dio cuenta que no tenía sueño.

- Qué fastidio... no hay nada que hacer... umh... – dijo Hermione observando toda la habitación. Después le vino una idea en la mente.

- ¡Ah cierto! ¡La capa! – Hermione saltó fuera de la cama, y sin más que decir se dirigió al domitorio masculino. Fue a la habitación de los de sexto curso, y buscó rápidamente en el baúl de Harry; tomó la capa, y no se preocupó de hacer ruido, pues los compañeros de habitación de Harry se habían ido también de vacaciones.

- Bueno, un pequeño paseo nocturno no hará daño a nadie... – dijo Hermione saliendo por el retrato. Miró a todos lados y se puso la capa encima, quedando invisible. Se sentía tan bien dentro de la capa por primera vez, pues había que comparar las veces que iba con Ron y Harry por necesidad y con apuro, mientras que esa vez estaba sola y sin tener que ir a un lugar específico. 

Bajó y subió algunas escaleras, sin rumbo alguno. Lo que quería era pasear, respirar un aire diferente al de su habitación, y al de la torre de Gryffindor. Quería buscar pequeñeces en ese enorme castillo...

Pero al pasear por el vestíbulo, se quedó impresionada al encontrar ahí a Draco, todo solo, pegando puños a una pared. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía ese ceño fruncido? ¿Por qué se lastimaba golpeando la pared? ¿Contra quién cargaba ese rencor? ¿En Navidad?

Hermione no podía continuar a ver que el Slytherin se hacía daño mientras golpeaba la pared. Sangre le empezaba a salir de de los puños bien cerrados y vendados, pero parecía no importarle. Parecía querer lastimarse cada vez más...

Sin pensarlo se quitó la capa y la dejó caer en el suelo. Pero el chico estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo, que no se dio cuenta de que la Gryffindor había aparecido de la nada ahí en ese pasillo. Hermione caminó lentamente hacia él, hasta que el rubio la notó, y pareció como sonrojarse, porque Hermione le estaba viendo las manos vendadas y ahora ensangradas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? – preguntó Draco, secándose las manos en la túnica, inutilmente, porque seguían sangrando – No deberías estar por estos pasillos a estas alturas de la noche.

- Ni tú tampoco, Malfoy – dijo Hermione acercándose a él y viendo las manos. – Nadie debería estar aquí, golpeando un muro – Draco frunció el ceño, y con la varita secó la sangre que había quedado en la pared. 

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar metiéndote en mi vida? – le preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Hermione no se intimidó, más bien sus cejas se fruncieron un poco.

- Quisiera no hacerlo – murmuró – pero creo que no podría dejar de pensar en ello, ya que ahora estoy involucrada – habían quedado frente a frente, y Draco la miraba intensamente, como que si las miradas mataran, Hermione no seguiría viva.

- ¿A qué te refieres con involucrada? – murmuró con veneno en las palabras. Hermione suspiró.

- Por mí, podría decírselo a alguien – dijo suavemente. Draco la agarró de los hombros y la empujó hasta la dura pared de piedra. Hermione sintió un gran dolor en la espalda.

- Atrévete a decir eso a alguien, sangre sucia, y verás como tu cara estará vendada como esta mano – dijo Draco enseñándole la mano vendada, donde las vendas ahora tenían un color rojo tenue. Hermione no sabía qué decir.

- Dime, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – dijo Hermione, con gran valentía. Por algo había tocado en Gryffindor.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – le preguntó Draco, apretando más los hombros de la Gryffindor. Esta la miró no con odio, sino con compasión.

- No puedo creer que haya alguien que quiera hacerse daño, para más en Navidad – dijo sabiamente. – Aunque tú seas un Slytherin, y que nos odiemos a muerte, no soporto ver la gente triste en estas fechas, para más masoquistas – Draco la miraba ahora no con odio, sino más con incredulidad y sorpresa. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo aquella chama?

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto que yo me comporte de esta manera? No puedo creer que sea sólo por eso – susurró Draco a su oído. Hermione se enrojeció un poco, nunca había tenido tan cerca la boca de un chico en su oído, ni había sentido el aliento de nadie. Era algo rápido y preocupado, como al ritmo de su corazón...

- ¿Me creerías que no lo sé? No sé porqué estoy actuando de esta manera, porque yo... – no pudo continuar, ahora Draco la miraba a los ojos. Pero la mirada había cambiado de repente, no era más con odio, y el chico ya no le apretaba los hombros, ahora le tomaba del cuello, y sus bocas estaban casi al roce.

En un momento el Slytherin la besó, besó esos labios rosados de la Gryffindor, y al rato pidió permiso para entrar, que Hermione concedió. No sabía porqué, pero no podía desistirse a esa lengua, no podía desistirse a ese sabor agridulce del chico pálido. Slytherin y Gryffindor se mezclaron entre salibas, el deseo era demasiado grande, ¿qué les estaba pasando? Hermione nunca había pensado que algún día llegase a besar aquel muchacho que por seis largos años la había insultado, o mejor dicho, que se habían insultado y odiado entre sí. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se estaban besando, y no bruscamente, sino más bien con excitación. De repente las campanas de las doce estaban sonando, ya era Navidad, el 25 había llegado. Pero sus lenguas se fueron separando, sus labios ya no se rozaban, y ya estaban abriendo los ojos, como despertando de un largo sueño.

- Gracias por este regalo de Navidad – susurró Draco cuando ya se habían separado. Miraba a Hermione no con ternura, no con amor, pero tampoco con odio y rencor, sino más bien con gratitud.

- De nada... – dijo Hermione acariciando la mejilla pálida del Slytherin. No pudo aguantarse, y volvió a besarlo, pero ahora con más pasión y lleno de amor.

Nota de la Autora:

¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡¡Aún no se vayan!! ¡¡**FELIZ NAVIDAD**!! Bueno espero que este fic les haya gustado -_^ Lo dedico a todos los FANÁTICOS DE HP Y SOBRETODO A LOS FANS DE LA PAREJA DRACO/HERMIONE!!!!!!!!! Es la mejor que existe!!!! Aunq sea imposible q se vea en uno de los 3 libros faltantes XDDD!!!!!!!! Pero tengo fé d q algo de D/Hm habrá en los libros... no el quinto... no el sexto... pero uno de ellos!! XD

No se burlen si puse a Hermione que descubría lo de Santa Claus a los once años, porq yo  supe lo del Niño Jesús a esa edad U.U Sí bueno búrlense, pero fue una gran decepción T_T en fin, pero me alegra haber creído en el Niño Jesús por tanto tiempo Y_Y bueno ekis no me hagan caso...

Les doy un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! **DEJEN REVIEWS**!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los saluda:

**HeiDi SLyRheRianA dE Las MonTañaS!! XD**

[O mejor dicho KaroL*HaNNah ABboTT dE FeLTon!]


End file.
